


Autumn killed the summer

by wyteeth (NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi deserved better but still suffers a bit, Uchiha Obito deserved better but still suffers a bit, stupid antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo/pseuds/wyteeth
Summary: Not all princesses need saving after all. Or what would happen if Obito fell for a girl the complete opposite of Nohara Rin.





	1. Chapter 1

Narukame Takara is six years old and had gotten into the Konoha Ninja Academy by making a clan kid cry. Not the proudest of moments for the young girl, but hey, anything to get the job done.

At this moment, however beneficial the outcome was, she almost wishes to take back the backhanded slap she had given the Uchiha boy.

Almost.

"Now apologize!" Jito, Takara's mother, yells, "And  _mean_  it, Takara!"

The Uchiha sniffles as he hides his face under one of his arms, hiding the red swell of his check. Takara can't help but smirk at her good hit and say, "But he started it!"

"Don't give me a reason to make you cry too!" Jito grabs the girl's hands and shakes them furiously, urging her daughter to apologize (and quickly too before an adult Uchiha comes and sees a baby Uchiha crying).

Takara huffs and nods her head dejectedly, her mother releasing her hands only when she turns to look at the other child. Swinging out her right hand, she reaches out and says, "...Sorry."

The boy peeks out at her hand and reluctantly raises his head, looking confused before reaching out with two fingers to grab her own, "...The Seal of Reconcilation looks like this,"

And for good measure, "...you brute."

Almost as if on que, Takara goes to hit the boy again before being forcefully held back by the ear due to Jito. As the weary woman opens her mouth to scold her daughter yet again, another voice interjects, "Obito? Why're you crying?"

"Ah, uh, Uchiha-san," Jito mumbles out (because the dark eyes and dark hair just screamed Uchiha), unsure how to address the teenaged boy, "It was just a small altercation, just kids being kids, y'know."

The teen glances at the older woman with distrust in his eyes before kneeling in front of the other boy, Obito, "Tell me what happened."

"Shisui-nii! You see, I was running late to the clan practice because I saw an old lady drop her groceries, and I had to help her and then rush to practice so I accidentally bumped into this girl,"

"Takara." The young girl cuts in.

"Takara," He continues, "And made her fall down. I apologized but she still got mad and slapped me!

"...And she hits pretty hard for a girl."

At that, said girl's face starts filling up with red before shouting, "For a girl, huh?! Let me show just how hard I can actually hit, you dummy!"

Jito scrambles to hold back the small, but very angry, little girl by the arms and Shisui pushes a scared and trembling Obito behind him.

"My, Takara-chan seems to be quite spirited. And if she was able to land a hit and cause this much damage, I think she has potential to go to the Academy!" Shisui blabs out, hoping to redirect the topic.

And, thankfully, he does when the young girl stops fighting against her mother and smooths herself down to blink up at the teen, "Huh. You really think so?"

"Takara, we've been over this, I don't want to get your hopes up if you do go because we're not a family of ninja-"

"Then give her the chance to,  _oba-san_ , I'm sure Takara-chan will do her best." Shisui gives them a gleaming smile. Obito, realizing the change in mood, peeks out from behind his brother and offers a smile as well.

"If you do attend, you might be in the same class as me!" Obito laughs out.

"Hm, if the other students cry as easily as you do then it'll be a piece of cake then, right?" Takara says smugly, her ego inflating as her head fills with numerous plans and expectations of the Academy.

"Takara-chan! That's mean!" Obito whines out, seeming to have forgotten the girl's out lash earlier.

Both Jito and Shisui are relieved the two kids aren't fighting anymore at least. So of course Jito allows Takara to register and attend the Academy the following week.

.

.

.

"You fought an Uchiha and won?" An indistinct boy with snot running down his nose says in awe.

Takara flips her auburn hair over her shoulder, "Best believe it! Don't mess with me if you know what's good for ya!"

Her first few days at the Academy went by flawlessly. Takara had only ever dreamed of attending, mostly resigned to taking over her family's jewelry shop than be the kunoichi she wanted to become. To think she'd manage to get in here by making some Uchiha kid cry, maybe she should start using her fists to solve her problems from now on.

And so she continued to brag about her scrap with Uchiha Obito- no matter how one-sided that "fight" had been, she had taken great pride in being able to assert her dominance.

Despite being fairly petite and quite feminine in appearance and habits, Takara was immensely prideful and refused to submit to anyone who couldn't prove their worth to her. Her father liked to say she had some kind of a princess complex.

"A princess who would sooner kill off the prince than try to marry him." Jito would reply sarcastically.

Her parents were both right, Takara just wasn't the type of girl who would roll over for just anybody. She was bullheaded and downright mean at times but at least she's able to realize it and come to terms with her personality.

"Hey, Takara-chan!" A cheery voice calls over from the entrance of the classroom.

The auburn haired girl could recognize him by his sneezes at this point so she parts the small crowd around her- mostly non-clan children like her with nothing better to do- to stand in front of the boy.

"You." She says.

"Me." He replies.

The two stare each other down, Takara with an unwavering blank face and Obito with a small smile. It's become almost like a ritual for the two, greeting each other with a stare-off before Takara inevitably says something mean and Obito inevitably starts bawling.

"I saw you get chased down by an Inuzuka dog the other day," Takara's lips slowly start to curve upward. Obito knows by now that it's a sign of something bad about to happen.

"I also saw how it pushed you down and," The girl takes something out from her small purse, the piece of cloth she pulls out is white with the name Obito on the elastic bit.

"Took these off. Being the good friend that I am, I picked it up for you. Hope you didn't go underwear-less for too long."

Obito blushes bright red from the shame and quickly grabs the offending underwear, not before Takara starts snickering maniacally though, "Sure, just show off my underwear to the whole class, why don't you?"

Before Takara could snip a reply he continues, "Not like I was actually looking for these. These were my favorite pair and I was already late because an old man needed help mowing his lawn and then these aunties needed me to pick some oranges from their trees! I mean, Shisui-nii ended up teasing me too when I got home and I don't even want to  _know_  how he figured out I wasn't wearing underwear without seeing me naked! Ugh..."

"...Are you about to cry?" Takara says between her giggles.

"I'm trying hard not to." Obito admits, finally slumping into a desk next to the girl. Her laugh dies down as the class starts to settle in.

"Well, while you're wiping away your tears, I'll have you know I washed it and sewed up the holes from the dog's teeth." The young girl says offhandedly while looking the other direction.

But it doesn't escape Obito's notice, it never does especially when Takara does something nice for a change, "Really? Wow, they're like brand new! Thanks, Takara-chan!"

"...Whatever, you dummy." She dips her head down to conceal the small blush that dusts her cheeks.

"You still have my thanks, you brute." Obito quips back, the nicknames the two gave each other more fond than insulting.

Obito thinks that for how highly she thinks of herself, Takara isn't that bad of a person. Most of the time, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Academy, Narukame Takara was known for three things.

One, her overwhelming strength in taijutsu spars.

" _Time." Nakano-sensei calls out after Takara deals a hard blow to the other student's chest, knocking them flat out on the ground._

" _Congrats, Takara-chan. You've stayed undefeated for three weeks now."_

_Takara lets a huge grin plaster itself on her face, obviously proud of herself, "And I'm gonna keep that streak going, sensei!"_

_Some of the children, notably the ones from a clan, sneer and frown in displeasure, unused to seeing a civilian student excel. Takara avoids their gaze and hopes to meet one of them in her next spar, promising not to hold back from those snooty elites._

Two, Takara was also very booksmart.

" _Does anyone know about the trade routes that run throughout the Land of Fire?" Nakano-sensei scans the crowd before eyeing Takara's enthusiastic waving._

_Seeing as she successfully caught the teacher's attention, Takara excitedly blabs, "There's one that runs through this village, to Tanzaku-gai, and then the Capitol. From the Capitol, one can access the transcontinental trade route that can lead you from the Land of Fire all the way to the Land of Snow!"_

" _V-very good, Takara-chan," Nakano-sensei stutters, caught off guard by the depth of knowledge, "Very good indeed."_

And three, Narukame Takara was good friends with Uchiha Obito (and no one else).

" _Ne, Takara-chan?" Obito nudges her one afternoon during lunch break. The two of them are sitting under a tree near the Academy but far enough away to seclude themselves from the other students._

" _What is it?" She picks at the food, nicely decorated thanks to her mother._

" _I was just wondering, since you seem to get along with mostly everyone..." Obito trails off then, allowing Takara to eat in silence for a bit._

_After swallowing a bite, she decides enough is enough and says, "Oh, just spit it out, Obito. What's on your mind?"_

" _Just that, out of everyone in the class, why me?"_

" _What do you mean 'why you'?" She points her chopsticks at him, a piece of rice still hanging on it._

" _I'm not deaf or blind. I know that I'm dead last and you're the top girl in our class. Wouldn't it be better for you if you, I don't know, be friends with someone like Hyuuga Minori, who's the top boy?" Obito shrugs and looks away, his eyes downcast and body language closed off._

_Takara puffs up her cheeks and furrows her brows, "So you're saying that I don't get a say in this?"_

" _What- no! I-" Obito stammers._

" _That because I'm the top girl that I automatically have to cozy up to Mr. Stick-up-my-butt because he's the top boy? As if I'd hang out with some kind of clan elite, hmph!" Her face is red as it always gets when her emotions take over._

" _But I'm from a clan too." He reminds her gently, already relieved that she won't stop being his friend any time soon._

" _Yeah, but," And Takara looks away as well, "You're different."_

_Obito blinks, mind gone empty from her words. After fully registering it, a faint dusting of pink crosses his cheeks and suddenly things feel very awkward._

_Takara breaks it when she sighs, "If you're so sad about being dead last, how about I give you a hug?"_

_She says it as if she's doing him a huge favor by going out of her way, her arms reluctantly spread as she makes an expectant face._

" _Alright, let's do this. Let's hug it out, Obito. It's what friends are for."_

When it comes to that third fact, Obito can't help but blush as Shisui teases him for it. Obito is easy going and loves to provide help no matter how late it'll make him but even with all of that, he's still loud and overly-cheery for most other children to liken him to. Takara thinks Obito's brightness is one of his best qualities.

"How does Takara-chan know all that stuff?" Obito asks his older brother. Shisui recently came back from a mission and it's the first night in a long time since they've had dinner together.

"What kind of stuff?" Shisui asks after gobbling down a huge portion of rice. Both were currently trying to beat the other to see who'll finish dinner first and thus eat more of the other's portion.

"Like trade routes and stocks, whatever that is."

"She did come from a civilian family, and a jewelry merchant one at that. It's no surprise that she picked up some things that would help her should she carry on that line of work. It's like how clan children get taught katas before going to the Academy." Shisui says, easily swiping the other bowl of food from off the table.

"Hey, that's mine!" Obito shuffles to take it back before giving up the lost cause and continuing, "Whatever. But back to Takara-chan. I didn't know her family sold jewelry. Is that why she wears those fancy necklaces and bracelets?"

Shisui nods, smiling triumphantly after eating most of the food. Takara's glitzy accessories aren't a common sight in the Academy because ninja didn't need extra things weighing them down nor bring attention to themselves. Even baby pre-ninja knew that.

Well, most.

"Anyways what's with you two?" The older boy picks up the dishes to wash. "You guys started dating yet?"

"WHAT?!" Obito had gotten up to help dry the dishes only to slam back to the ground after hearing his brother's ridiculous, obviously false statement.

"No, that's just- Me and Takara-chan, there's no way-" He starts to babble out, clutching his hair as he starts rolling into the kitchen where his brother began rinsing the bowls.

"Calm down there, otouto-chan. It's not that hard to believe since you two spend every waking moment together." Shisui laughs at how easily flustered his younger brother gets when it comes to his and Takara's supposed 'friendship'.

"No way! Me dating Takara-chan? That's just wrong. You're wrong!"

"Ah, young love. So pure in it's innocence and denial."

"Shut up already!"

.

.

.

"Ugh." The auburn haired girl grunts out one morning as she meets up with her best friend.

"Already a caveman brute so early in the morning?" Said best friend laughs, earning him a jab in the solar plexus, "Ow."

"My mom thinks we're dating and I was this close to throwing a couch." Her painted fingers push themselves together.

"Wait, why are your fingers together if you were 'that' close to throwing a couch?"

"Because I actually did. Man, chakra is great." She grins devilishly at the boy and proceeds to walk ahead.

Maybe Obito finding her rebellious side kind of charming was a warning sign for things to come. Even if he recognizes his feelings growing stronger, it's enough for him to just stay by her side. He hopes it's enough for her too.

(And if he keeps quiet about the fact that he's not the only one who's getting teased for their close relationship, he hopes Takara won't think he's horrible for keeping something from her.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't we just pretend we're in a relationship." Takara says one day, more so a statement of command than a question.

This of course throws Obito way off, "Hold on, am I missing something here? We were just talking about graduation and suddenly we're talking about, ugh,  _feelings_?"

He shivers as he even attempts to entertain the idea of it. Uchiha and feelings just don't mix well together, at all.

"This isn't about feelings, you dummy," She chides, looking at Obito with a small frown, "I'm just tired of being mistaken as your girlfriend so why don't we just give them what they want? I'm planning to show them just how 'lovey-dovey' we can be and hopefully gross them out enough to stop their teasing."

"You mean you're mom's teasing?"

"Yeah."

Takara's bracelet catches the light and Obito's eyes, "I've been meaning to ask, is your jewelry real gold?"

"Huh, this?" She pulls at the accessory, adjusting the small charm to rest on the top of her wrist, "Of course it's real. You think the owner of a jewelry shop would let her daughter wear fake jewelry?"

"I was just wondering, sheesh." Obito scratches his face, embarrassed.

"Anyways, don't change the subject. Will you, or will you not be my pretend boyfriend?" Takara huffs, crossing her arms as she stares the other boy down.

"W- What? Don't you think it's unnecessary? I mean, who cares about what other people think about us. We know what we mean to each other and that's all that matters." Obito states, resolute in the idea that they didn't need to prove anything to anyone.

The girl blinks as a blush forms on her cheeks, "Hey. What you said just now sounded really cool."

Her previous frown turns into a gentle smile, "Obito-kun, what if I really do fall for you?"

Leaves rustle above them from where they've sat under a tree. The sun feels warm on Obito's skin and he's almost certain he'll be able to graduate soon but the only thing passing through his mind at that moment was how Narukame Takara had beautiful auburn hair like the flames of his katon and the way that her bracelet compliments her golden eyes. Obito bites back the small voice in his head telling him that he felt the same way about her.

(Perhaps even stronger.)

.

.

.

"That was a close one." Obito heaves a large sigh as he meets up with Takara, newly brandished hitae-ate in hand. Graduation day has come and those who've passed get to exit the other classroom as fully fledged ninja of Konohagakure.

"I'm surprised you passed at all, dummy," She sniffs out as she grabs the other boy's head band and ties it around his head, "But I'm glad too, I guess."

Obito blushes as she adjusts the hitae-ate, responding to her sarcastically, "Geez, thanks, Takara-chan! I can really feel your sincerity...Not."

The warmth of her fingertips card through his hair and he only hopes he isn't blushing too hard. Some other students come out with proud smiles while others are dejected and skulking to the exit.

"Hush, the team assignments are being called out!" The two rush to settle in their seats as a chuunin begins calling out team numbers and names.

"Team 7, Narukame Takara, Uchiha Obito. Report to training ground five immediately."

The Uchiha whips his head at his friend, excited at being placed together, "You hear that, we're together!"

"I said immediately, Uchiha!" The chuunin barks out and the two are gone in a flash the next moment.

"I wonder who our jounin sensei is! I hope he's cool." Obito chatters as they wait.

Takara raises a brow, "You should be more concerned about who our third member is. For all we know it could be some genin whose team moved on to chuunin without them or a jounin's apprentice."

"You're right about the second one, Takara-chan." A deeper but still boyish voice intones behind them.

A man with bright blue eyes and blond hair alongside a silver haired boy around their age appears before them. From the get go Takara can already guess that their 'third member' is probably going to be a pain in the ass but she's determined to get along with her first (and hopefully only) genin team.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Namikaze Minato and I'll be your jounin sensei," He pushes the boy behind him to the front, "Introduce yourself, Kakashi-kun."

A grunt from the silver haired boy and, "Hatake Kakashi. I'm technically chuunin so I don't want to be lumped in with you baby ninja."

"Baby ninja?! I'm pretty sure I'm older than you, asshole!" Obito screams out, already have had enough of the younger boy's attitude.

"Obito," Takara gently grabs his wrist and holds him back, the effect immediately quieting the Uchiha, "It's nice to meet you two, my name is Narukame Takara and this is Uchiha Obito. I've heard many great things about you, Namikaze-sensei, and you too, Hatake-san."

"Don't make nice with this asshole, Takara-chan! I mean, sensei seems okay enough but not the other one!" Obito whines, shaking the arm that the girl is still holding onto.

The jounin laughs at the scene, "Ahaha, are you two dating?"

"Yes." "No."

Takara slaps a hand over the Uchiha to cut him off before saying, "We just recently confessed our feelings to each other so Obito-kun is still quite shy. Please excuse him."

"As long as it doesn't affect missions I suppose it should be fine." Minato smiles warmly.

However, Kakashi seemed to think otherwise as he crosses his arms and gives the two of them a nasty glare, "It isn't, Minato-sensei. Dating should be prohibited because shinobi are not allowed to show any weakness, especially with something like love."

"Wow,  _someone_  doesn't want to be a third wheel. If I'm not mistaken, Uzumaki-san is Namikaze-sensei's girlfriend, right?" Takara firmly keeps her hand on Obito before he starts yelling again. The boy is progressively getting redder in the face the longer her hand is there. Oh well.

"Ah, yes." The blond scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend, Hatake-san. Or boyfriend, whatever your preference dictates." Takara shrugs as if it's the easiest thing to do and this time Obito pushes her hands away to double over laughing.

"As if," The Uchiha sputters out after catching his breath, "Anyone would date a brat with a stick that far up his ass!"

"Be nice, Obito-kun. And Hatake-san, I can help you find a nice person to settle down with. I have good connections with various wealthy heirs and heiresses of major business owners in the Land of Fire after all." Takara adds after patting her 'boyfriend's' back after he had choked a bit on his laughter.

"Shut up! I don't need your help and I don't need a relationship!" Kakashi yells out.

"Asshole! Don't tell her to shut up!" Obito yells back.

"How about you both just shut up!" Takara yells, louder than either boys.

Most would assume that the early bickering is a sign for a failed team but Namikaze Minato has been in enough battles and experiences to know it really isn't. If anything, it's a good indication of something stronger being built between all of them.

At first he was hesitant in taking in a team, his apprentice's complaints preventing him from taking one sooner but he thought the extra interaction with others around his age would do the boy some good. However, the blond couldn't imagine that he'd be getting an Uchiha on his first team. The civilian girl he had hoped would be easier to deal with than the politics of having a clan member in his care but the longer he stayed in Narukame Takara's presence, the more he started to realize just how complex she can be as well.

Her affiliation with major business leaders puts her on a path for having strong political influence since hidden villages are largely supported through shipment and trade, not just the missions ninja are sent to do. Not only that but the Uchiha boy's strong attachment towards her could be a double-edged blade for all those involved; although obvious that Takara had meant for their relationship to be a joke, the jounin could see the genuine feelings in their eyes and when it comes to Uchiha, love and admiration can be taken to dangerous extremes.

As he watches his (current) students bicker amongst each other, he only hopes the best for each of them. No one is completely infallible in the end after all, not himself, the Hokage, nor the village they fight for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped and the ending in this chapter got a little too angsty and dark for the tone I'm trying to set up for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go for ramen!" Obito yells excitedly, eyes already sparkling.

"Ramen sucks." Kakashi intones.

The Uchiha bites back a gasp, mysteriously saying, "I'll remember that when I'm Hokage."

"That doesn't even make sense, Obito-kun. And Hatake-san, what would  _you_  like to eat for lunch?" Takara finally interjects, rolling her eyes at boys' antics.

Their training for the day was cut short when Minato had to leave early to deal with a 'private matter' probably concerning Kushina― and because it concerns the red haired Uzumaki, none of the genin were brave enough to stop him. Thus the three find themselves in the predicament of what to do without their sensei at the early hour of two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Tch. What made you two idiots even think I'd go anywhere with you?" Said the stick-in-mud member of the team.

"Well, for one," Takara (obviously the nicest and prettiest in the team, other than Minato-sensei of course) covers Obito's mouth with her hand to prevent a retort, "You didn't leave immediately like you usually do. And two, we all heard your stomach growl earlier."

"It was Pakkun growling, not me."

"Riiight."

Shoving the―admittedly sweaty-from-training, ew―hand away, Obito adds, "C'mon Takara-chan, let's ditch this guy and go to our usual place!"

The girl's golden eyes shoot an annoyed glare between the two before throwing her hands up in the air with a tired snort.

Takara wonders just why the two boys could not get along. Sure, Obito is loud and clumsy and sure, Kakashi is blunt and rude but Takara could put up with both of them so why can't they?

For Obito she can definitely dig a little deeper and see some resentment in his eyes whenever the silver haired boy made a jab about his ninjutsu and skills, it was a painful reminder for the Uchiha who never really fit in with his clan. Kakashi, however, was like a reading a foreign book. Didn't understand him one bit.

Takara knew about his father, the disgraced White Fang that forced tensions to boil over and ruin the peace in Konoha.

(Though Takara also knew that that peace was all a delusional lie. She remembers her mother angrily whispering with her business partners about preparing for a war months before the White Fang incident. Even jewelry merchants like her mother needed to aid the village in donating jewels like diamond to strengthen weapons.)

She simply didn't understand how closing yourself off and denying your feelings became the remaining Hatake's go to option to cope with loss. It didn't provide closure, Takara thought as she looked at the boy, instead it probably makes you remember the grief even more.

Feeling sympathy for the boy, it was why she tried her best to make him feel welcome and wanted. Takara knew she and Obito held a dynamic, and while they were always going to be partners for life, she hoped the Uchiha wouldn't mind letting the other boy in their little universe because she knew Kakashi for sure needed some kind of support.

"No,  _Obito_ ," The auburn haired girl drags the leaving boy back by his collar, "We're eating lunch together as a team, or we're not eating at all."

"Now that's ridiculous, Takara-chan! I'm not gonna starve myself for this guy!" Obito whines but doesn't attempt to escape.

"Well maybe it'll take you going without a meal to realize that we're a team! And that means that if we suffer, we suffer together and if we're happy, we better be happy  _together_!"

Her outburst leaves silence in its wake. Takara's face is scrunched up in sincerity, Obito is looking away in discomfort, and Kakashi stares at the only girl in the team with an inscrutable look.

Before the tension became palpable, Kakashi finally speaks up, "I like Nana's Eatery in the Akamichi district. Their fried eggplant is good."

Immediately being barraged by Takara's wide smile and Obito's gaping face, Kakashi couldn't help the slight flush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Thank Kami he had a mask for that.

And if he blushed yet again seeing his two teammates shamelessly feed each other bites off their plate, he'll be the obtuse person he is and look away while his mask hides yet another blush.

.

.

.

"I'm ho-ome!" The auburn haired girl yells in a sing-song voice, slipping out of her ninja sandals and into house slippers.

"Takara-chan," Her father's brunette head peaks out in the hallway, "Welcome home, dear."

"Hey, tou-chan. Where's kaa-san?"

"Her office."

"Thanks." Takara says as she hurries past her father―not without giving a quick peck on his cheek as he cooks dinner of course―to find her mother.

She slows as she nears the door before stopping herself from entering. The door is open which is unusual as her mother liked to work in silence but now with it out of the way, Takara could lean on the doorway and observe the red haired Jito.

Their family's business was headed by a long line of jewelry merchants from her mother's side. Jito once said that during the Warring Clans Era their family was actually part of the old Noble Court, back when there was no Daimyo but only emperors and empresses. The Narukame matriarch at that time sought out the Shodaime because she wanted her descendants to have the stability of a village rather than live in the cruel clutches of the court.

So it was safe to say that the Narukame were loyal to Konoha and that they took great pride in their business which Takara, with guilt stabbing her heart, had to ruin because as the sole heir she went and decided to be a ninja instead.

The girl wonders if her mother would ever truly forgive her. Jito supported her in any way she was able but they both knew there was some accusation towards Takara's decision.

"What do you need, Takara?" Her mother speaks up suddenly, making her flinch.

"U-uh, hey, kaa-san. I just wanted to let you know that me and my team are heading out of the village for a mission. Nothing major, we're just gonna get something and then go. We won't even be gone for more than a couple days." A flush of embarrassment fills her face at how lame she sounds. Let it be known that Narukame Jito is the only person capable of making Takara feel like a kid.

"That's fine. Bring some snacks for your teammates too, they're in the top cabinet." Jito turns her gaze back to the sheets of paper on her desk, face as impassive as ever.

"Um...Okay. See you later, kaa-san." The girl leaves as quietly as she came, her fingers lingering briefly on the doorway before disappearing.

"...Bye, Takara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped again but maybe you guys won't mind. I wouldn't say this is a filler but I wanted to show more insight on Takara's more thoughtful, almost insecure (aka Not-Takara) side.
> 
> We will return to your regularly scheduled Takara Antics in the next installment. lol


	5. Chapter 5

"It's raining ninken and summons." Takara mumbles.

" _And_  we gotta sleep in the woods tonight. Great." Obito replies sarcastically.

The Uchiha lets out a long sigh. The two of them were currently standing under the branch of a large tree, enjoying what little respite they got from the heavy downfall from above.

They were on their first 'outside' mission, the first day was filled with excitement (mainly from Obito) but was soon coming to an end as night fell around them. Being tasked with setting up camp while Minato-sensei and Kakashi scoped out the area, a sudden shower greeted them before they even started.

"Wait," The auburn haired girl reaches down into her backpack, "I think I brought an umbrella."

"Seriously?! That's great, Takara-chan!" Obito exclaims, despite knowing full well the girl would hog it all for herself.

"Yeah, got it from an upperclassman back in the Academy. I only brought it because I saw it laying around and thought we'd need it. I haven't even opened it once." Pulling out the dark green umbrella, she motions the boy to come stand by her.

Pushing the slider on the umbrella upwards, the umbrella blooms open with one swift motion. The two genin smile, happy to get the camp going until the large white letters written on the underside of the umbrella make themselves known.

' _Please go out with me._ ' The words said boldly.

Surprise colors both the genin's faces with Obito openly gaping at the confession.

"Wow. This is actually kind of sad when I think about it," The girl admits, "I got that umbrella like a year before we graduated so..."

" _What?!_  Takara-chan, the poor guy must've thought you hated him or something if you didn't even give him a reply or anything!" Obito says as he snaps out of his reverie.

(The dark haired boy doesn't mention the slight pang of possessiveness in his heart. So  _what_  if someone tries to confess their feelings to his friend? They're just that. Friends.)

"Give me some credit! If a guy wanted to ask me out using this sneaky method, he should have thought about all the scenarios before hand. Like  _if I_  don't actually open the umbrella, he should just accept that this idea was stupid and he should've just confessed in person." Takara grumbles out, peeved at being blamed for hurting someone's feelings  _accidentally_.

But Obito doesn't deign a reply to the girl's excuse, only hung up on a certain thought in his mind, "...And if he really did ask you out face to face? Would you say yes?"

"Huh? I mean―it depends―like if, I dunno, I knew him or knew  _of_ him...I don't really know, okay, Obito-kun? It didn't happen so there's no use thinking about it." A blush forms itself on her cheeks at trying to think of her reaction to a love confession.

"So if you knew the guy you'd date him?" The boy says lowly, confusing Takara by the sullenness of his voice.

"I said I don't know, okay? It  _didn't happen_ , so, whatever." Takara huffs, looking away. The rain continues to pour and her hand is clenched uncomfortably tight around the damned umbrella.

To her credit, Takara didn't really understand Obito's sudden questions or her own defensiveness towards them. There was a difference between pretending a relationship―like they've done, joking or not―and genuine feelings between two people; apparently neither of them were comfortable with the realization that someone else might come in the picture, disrupting their little universe with an added presence.

There is a tense moment of silence before Obito cuts it off with, "Well, do you at least remember what the guy looked like?"

"Huh―Oh, you mean the upperclassman who gave this?" She raises the umbrella for emphasis, "He was a Yamanaka, I think. Dark blonde with pupil-less blue eyes."

"Then you could always find the guy again if you went asking around the Yamanaka compound." The boy replies in the same low tone.

Takara shoots a look at her best friend, one that very clearly asked, "What the fuck?"

"I'm not gonna go to their compound and we're not gonna carry this conversation anymore." She said with finality.

"But―" The Uchiha tries to add in.

"Drop it. Now c'mon, Minato-sensei won't take it easy on us If we don't start setting up the camp." She pulls away and goes off to find branches for covering, leaving the other boy alone as he gets drenched in the rain.

Obito looks off in the direction Takara goes off to, watching her disappear in the heavy brush surrounding them. He turns his head upwards and lets the rain fall freely on his face, his eyes protected behind the goggles as he looks up at the darkening sky. A sigh as heavy as his heart in that moment leaves his lips and he wonders when exactly his heart carried this weight.

.

.

.

"It's been weird." Genma says as he nibbles on the end of a toothpick.

"Super weird." Asuma adds in.

"Yu―up." Raidou agrees as well in a singsong tune.

The three boys were gathered around a table in their favorite dango spot, casually sitting with each other as they go about their own thing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurenai asks as she approaches the table. Her ears picked up on the latter part of their conversation as the three boys looked amongst themselves.

Sliding into the seat next to Asuma, she props her head onto her hand, "Well?"

"Just that the Two Terrors are acting weird right now, especially about each other." Raidou speaks up.

"A good weird or the bad weird?" The dark haired girl questions.

"There's a good kind?" Genma says disbelievingly, the toothpick angling down with his confused grimace.

"Yeah, of course! Sometimes a girl gets  _weird_  around the guy she likes. Maybe the Two Terrors are finally being honest to each other." Kurenai laughs heartily, jostling Asuma on her side as well.

Blushing from the girl's jovial attitude, the Sarutobi asks, "Wait, you saying Narukame-san has, like, romantic feelings for the Uchiha?"

"Pfft, I'd say it's more like the other way around. That merchant girl is more in love with her own reflection than him, probably." Genma interjects, this time a smirk fits itself onto his face smugly.

"Hey! Don't be an ass, Genma," The red eyes girl scolds, "But I do agree with you. I guess it'd be more correct to say that Obito-san carries more infatuation than Takara-san."

"Hold on, guys," Raidou whines out, "You're jumping to conclusions. Maybe something went wrong during their mission and that's why they've been so quiet and awkward now. I mean, it was their first mission outside, even we haven't had that yet, Kurenai, Asuma."

"Heh. The first time we went outside, Ebisu screamed his head off when Gai tried to bathe with him in the lake. Pretty sure he'd seen more of that Green Beast than he'd ever want to in his life, if ya' know what I mean." Genma snickers, his eyes squinting lecherously.

"Gross!" "Not now, Genma!" Kurenai and Asuma both yell out, respectively. Raidou only gives an awkward cough.

"Anyways, sure it was kinda weird after that but it was mostly funny. We all laughed it off by the time we got back to the village. Don't know what could've happened to make those two act up, but it probably wasn't anything like what our team went through." Genma finishes.

The four genin looked away and at each other somberly, their own conclusions forming in their head. Just as the mood got tense, however, a bellowing voice rang out from outside the shop.

"Don't let anything stir up the path you have drawn for yourself! Forge ahead in the end! I KNOW THAT YOUTHFUL LOVE WILL PREVAIL!"

"Hah," Asuma lets out a half-sigh, half-laugh, "That's Gai. Leave it to him to get to the root of things."

"Let's do some damage control, eh?" Genma lazily suggests as he and the rest of the genin get up to head outside.

The scene that presents itself to them is of Gai towering over the Uchiha on the floor and Takara with her mouth jutted forward in a distasteful scowl in front of them. Civilians were whispering as they were passing by and if one was particularly astute, the jounin that flied by were taking in the scene with humor.

"Get off of me you freak!" The Uchiha screeches, his hands flying forward to swat away the other boy.

Undeterred, the Green Beast only leans forward with tears building in his eyes, "I CAN SEE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IN YOUR EYES, UCHIHA-KUN."

"Stop it, Maito-san!" Takara shrieks as well, this time reaching to tug the spandex clad boy away from her friend, "We get it already!"

The group of four were besides themselves in their own snorts and giggles, already used to the eccentricities of one Maito Gai. It was Kurenai who decided the Two Terrors had had enough and decided to step in, a kind smile in place, "Gai-kun, I think these two understand that you just want to cheer them on."

"OF COURSE, THAT IS WHAT COMRADES―NO, FRIENDS, DO! Oh! And Kurenai-san, it is a pleasure to see you this lovely day, only made lovelier by your presence!" Gai slowly steps away from the Uchiha to face the newcomers.

"Thanks, Gai-kun." Kurenai replies delicately, unbeknownst to her the glowering Sarutobi in the background.

"You okay?" Takara offers a hand at the fallen boy who gratefully uses it to pull himself up.

"Yeah, thanks. If we're quiet, I think we can just sneak off." He whispers.

"Ahem." Genma and Raidou shoot the two a look.

Realizing they were caught, they shifted their eyes at one another and in an unspoken agreement, poofed away in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

"Damn it! They got away!" Kurenai yells as she notices their absence.

"They got lucky this time." Asuma nodded.

**[In a training field somewhere in Konoha...]**

"Ugh." Hatake Kakashi grunts out, the moment of distraction costing him a small nick to the side as his sensei rushes past him.

"What is it?" The blond asks, noticing the boy's sudden inattention.

The two straighten out from their fighting stances and lower their weapons. It was later in the day and team training ended an hour ago, leaving Kakashi and Minato to one-on-one sparring.

"Nothing, just, I felt a... _disturbance_." Kakashi says quietly.

"Disturbance? Your intuition is usually on the dot, Kakashi-kun. Maybe I should report this to the Hokage." Minato suggests, his blue eyes narrowing in seriousness.

"N-no, it's fine, sensei. I don't think it's that bad." The silver haired boy raises his hand in a placating manner.

"Hmm, if you're sure." Minato raises a brow.

"Definitely."

 _I hope_.


	6. Chapter 6

Birds were chirping as Takara awoke. Her hair falling gracefully as she rises from her bed. It was to be a peculiar morning, in that everything just seemed so perfect. She deposited the perfect amount of toothpaste on her toothbrush, and the paste didn't fall off and onto the bathroom sink. Her usual outfit was freshly laundered and dry cleaned, even ironed, she notices, as she looks upon herself in the mirror as she adjusts an earring in place.

Her mother, Jito, made Takara's favorite for breakfast, "Be sure to get as much energy from this meal before heading out."

Her father smiles serenely as Takara digs in―as much as a girl raised practically as an heiress could, at least―and Jito refrains from saying anything more that could potentially stress the girl out. Or what Takara would consider 'naggy'.

Outside, the sun was warm yet there was a cool breeze dancing through the winding roads and paths of the village; autumn was soon to come. Takara took it upon herself to smile at the passing vendors setting up shop for the day, for once admiring the hard work of small start-up businesses. At the sight of one stall that had already begun selling its wares, the auburn haired girl slows her step, her eyes falling on one item displayed at the front.

Her mind gently wanders, packed with multitudes of thoughts though none of them were in a rush. It was a good start to the day.

.

.

.

At the present moment, Takara was heading off to Training Ground 3 to meet up with her team for pre-mission training. Once there, she greets the silver haired boy leaning against a tree cooly, "Morning, Hatake-san. Congratulations on your promotion."

The other boy gives a nod for thanks before saying, "Is that loser ever early for anything?"

"I promise he doesn't do it on purpose. Anyways, when he's not here then you're forced to actually spar with me, right?" She answers back, peeking an eye at the boy to gauge his reaction.

The Hatake has a mildly disgusted look on his masked features, "You think I  _like_  sparring with that idiot?"

"I didn't say anything other than what I actually said," Takara says carefully, walking backwards to get some room between them, "Besides, now that we both know what's going to happen next, let's cut the small ta―"

A large flame blooms from the treeline, the two immediately jumping away to avoid the scorching heat, "Hey! I go to help an old lady and you two start without me, eh?!"

A tsk, "About time."

"See! I told you that you two always don't include me in on the spars!" Takara screeches, chucking some kunai at Kakashi then dashing off with a ready fist for Obito.

"But you're a part of it right now, Takara-chan!" Obito says before letting out a grunt as he catches a flying sucker punch.

Takara pushes some chakra into her fist before blinking and poofing away, in her place Kakashi's own fist aiming straight at the other boy. Before it could land however, the real Takara appears left foot first, connecting with Kakashi's wrist to misdirect the hit.

Their spar continues on like this, the three pushing themselves as hard as they could without truly trying to injure or harm the other. The two boys even fought together against Takara when she gained the upper hand with her extra clones.

When their sensei finally arrived, the three were sitting together, a little winded but not too worse for wear and all wearing varying degrees of smiles and smirks.

"Well, team, looks like you were proactive with your training today. Unfortunately, we'll need to leave sooner than planned so up and at 'em, soldiers." The blond smiles cheerily, beaming with his pearly whites as unappreciative groans come from the sitting team.

"Ah! Actually, before that," Takara pulls out a scroll and releases what's stored inside with a trickle of chakra, "Congrats again, Hatake-san. I hope you don't think it too forward of me to give you a gift."

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're a jounin now, too, teme!" Obito realizes, his eyes widening under his tinted goggles.

Choosing to ignore the other boy, Kakashi takes the neatly wrapped gift from Takara's hands. Encased by a dark blue cloth, the silver haired teen uncovers a narrow amethyst gem half the size of his thumb. The chain attached to it is thin but seems sturdy, the dark finish of the metal glowing slightly under the sunlight.

"The chain is made from my mother's factory. I thought the deep silver color would suit you, but then I remembered you'd probably appreciate a more practical gift. The stall owner said the gem was like the Shodai's own necklace. It's supposed to react with your chakra to help suppress someone else's chakra." Takara smiles at the other boy, watching again for his reaction.

After a beat, Kakashi throws the piece of jewelry in the air and catches it, "Thank you, Takara. I appreciate it, really."

"I have something for you too, Kakashi-kun." Minato steps up and pulls out one of his famed three-pronged kunai, "This is a Flying Thunder God Kunai. I know that you don't know the technique but I trust you to find some use out of this."

"Thank you, Minato-sensei. Both of you didn't need to do this but you have my gratitude." The silver haired boy looks down at the kunai and stashes it in his back pouch. The necklace he slips into his front pocket.

"Uhm, sorry to break the mood, but uh, I kinda forgot to get something, too? I mean, I was already in a rush because this old lady needed help but I promise I'll get something when we come back!" Obito rushes out, feeling awkward at the situation.

"Don't need it. Anything you get will probably be useless." Kakashi easily, and immediately, replies.

Gawking at the other boy's blunt rudeness, the Uchiha raises a fist in anger, the other boy doing the same but with both fists while Takara tries to pull Obito away. Kakashi fuels the fire however by taking out his newly gifted kunai. Despite all that, the mirth and excitement radiating from the three teammates could almost be seen with the physical eye.

The blond jounin sensei smiles at his emotionally stunted student especially, glad that underneath his tough exterior, there truly was an inkling of hope that he'd finally made a connection with his team.

.

.

.

Kakashi and Obito got along―with all the arguing in between―for once this morning, which should have been a warning for the things to come; it was like a goodbye, the way the two boys interacted with each other.

The mission started off textbook until an encounter with Iwa nin that was watching Team 7 from a distance completely increased the intensity and pace of the mission. From there, everything spiraled downwards into a heaping mass of ruin.

Blood was spilled and the day stretched longer as they encountered Iwa nin yet again, this time without the Yellow Flash at their side. Takara is kidnapped and the two boys are arguing about their ideals in exchange for a teammate's life.

When the three are finally reunited, and just when hope starts to set in, reality reminds the three of its  _crushing_  truth: nothing lasts forever.

.

.

.

Takara's fingers shake, already dyed red with blood, and it takes a harsh shove from the freshly bandaged Hatake for her to move. Emerging from the rubble, like a pair of phoenix, the two slash away at the Iwa nin brutally. Their teeth bared and fighting like they've got nothing to lose. Perhaps they didn't.

When Kakashi throws his final kunai, the three pronged gift, he finally collapses. Takara barely notices, her own energy long gone as she's solely operating on pure rage and adrenaline. It is the bright flash, like electricity, that courses through the clearing and felling her enemies that stops her bitter fighting.

Her sensei has come. The fight has ended, but the war is yet to be won.

They push on, to destroy the bridge and to help the war effort. The remaining of Team 7 executes it mechanically, the ringing trauma of a lost comrade,  _friend, family_ forcing muscle memory to take place of the husks that they've become. Takara will only later recall this time in her life to be a haze of emotion, the beginning of a journey of regret that will haunt her to her grave.

The return to the village is not proud nor any semblance of the honor that the Hokage preaches to children. Takara does not feel the glory of bloodshed and she does not revel in the prestige of having been a part of the machine of war.

She returns home at the dead of night, through the window, and readily collapses on her bed. The next morning she will curse herself―even further than she's already have―for not remembering how she stumbled her way home and if she still needs medical attention.

Until then, Takara's tears will stain the silk pillow sheet in a myriad of colors from blood to grime. Her parents were right; the Narukame were not ninja, never were and this was why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last scene from the previous chapter was a nod to the running joke in that chapter as well as foreshadowing. Did any of you expect that? Also it seems I was in my 'An army of yesterday's ghosts' mindset so please don't mind the sudden shift in tone for the story. I'll listen to the reviews, if ya'll would prefer the original, more lighthearted tone then I can go back to that.
> 
> Note, don't expect me to detail every fight and scene from canon. You can go read or watch that on your own. If you're like me and want to read about the character's progression and reactions to the stuff I actually write-in, then I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Just putting it out there because I know the middle seemed a bit rushed (and it kind of is since I did not want to copy-paste a wiki page).


End file.
